KQ8 Enemy List/IceWorldMonsters
Monsters classType=KQMonsterManager ; ***** DO NOT EDIT THIS FILE OUTSIDE OF EXCEL ***** ; ***** SAVE THIS FILE AS TEXT(OS/2 or MS-DOS) ***** ;Copy this line to create a default monster: ;monsterX= monsterName monsterType @ @ @ @ ??? ??? -1 0 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ numMonsters=52 ;monsterX= name type team xtraHealth xtraDamage xtraProtect xtraExp locX locY locZ dirZ dependents movement invHold invDrop chaseMode alarmRadius birthDelay attackDist attackDelay ;Griffs before saving the king monster0= Grysword griffswd @ 700 @ @ @ 289417 289468 17850 3.14 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster1= griffbax2 griffbax @ 700 @ @ @ 233676 331785 17850 1.57 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster2= griffbax3 griffbax @ 700 @ @ @ 242767 334211 12155 3.14 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ ;Gryph with Icebow by two-headed dragon ;monster3= griffly1 griffly @ @ @ @ @ 179858 481331 30130 1.26 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ ;Yeti near monolith heading to 2-headed dragon monster5= yeti1 frosty @ @ @ @ @ 204388 421282 20246 0.32 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ ;Orc's at warlord entrance ; PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WLGUARD1 or WLGUARD2 BECAUSE OF CUT SCENE (jeffo) monster6= WLGuard1 orcbow @ @ @ @ @ 268329 480983 31365 -0.15 @ @ @ "INVITEM_JailKey,INVITEM_sacredwater,INVITEM_IceCrossbow" guard 25000 @ 25000 0.9 monster7= WLGuard1B orcbow @ @ @ @ @ 268329 480983 31365 -0.15 @ @ @ "INVITEM_sacredwater,INVITEM_IceCrossbow" guard 25000 @ 25000 0.9 monster8= WLGuard2 orcbow @ @ @ @ @ 272165 480279 31365 -0.15 @ @ @ "INVITEM_IceCrossbow,INVITEM_sacredwater" guard 25000 @ 25000 1 monster9= WLGuard3 orcbow @ @ @ @ @ 258534 495184 -1 -1.8 @ @ @ "INVITEM_IceCrossbow,INVITEM_sacredwater" guard 25000 @ 25000 1.3 ;Near flamesword monster10= snowmane snowmane @ 1000 150 @ @ 362147 489918 -1 0 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster11= fsboy1 frosty fswordboys @ @ @ @ 368940 462132 -1 -1 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster12= fsboy2 frosty fswordboys @ @ @ @ 369800 448018 -1 -1.6 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster13= fsboy3 frosty fswordboys @ @ @ @ 360289 438792 -1 0 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster14= fsboy4 frosty fswordboys @ @ @ @ 359484 435377 -1 3 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster15= fsboy5 frosty fswordboys @ @ @ @ 340459 446683 -1 1.9 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster16= fsboy6 frosty fswordboys @ @ @ @ 352203 438316 -1 -2.5 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster17= fsboy7 frosty fswordboys @ @ @ @ 347508 461827 -1 0.1 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster18= fsboy8 frosty fswordboys @ @ @ @ 358076 463264 -1 -0.9 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ ;More Griff's before saving King monster19= EntranceGuard1 griffly @ 500 @ @ @ 222322 335540 -1 1.3 @ @ @ @ guard 25000 @ 25000 0.9 monster20= EntranceGuard2 griffly @ 500 @ @ @ 222431 332283 -1 1.8 @ @ @ @ guard 25000 @ 25000 1.2 ;Inside the throne room monster21= ThroneGuard1 griffbax Throneroom @ @ @ @ 203676 336621 22223 -0.25 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster22= ThroneGuard2 griffbax Throneroom @ @ @ @ 203327 330745 22223 2.9 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster23= ThroneGuard3 griffbax Throneroom @ @ @ @ 196139 332492 22223 1.8 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster24= ThroneGuard4 griffbax Throneroom @ @ @ @ 196323 335215 22223 1.2 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ ;2 Headed Dragon monster25= dragbody dragonbody @ @ @ @ @ 182334 490176 30902 -0.02 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster26= draglhed dragonheadleft dragteam @ @ @ @ 182734 488910 32300 -0.02 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster27= dragrhed dragonheadright dragteam @ @ @ @ 182000 488910 32200 -0.02 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster28= Icelord IceLordType @ @ @ @ @ 271028 498616 31641 0.24 @ @ @ @ @ 0 @ @ @ monster29= Henchman icehenchtype @ @ @ @ @ 100 100 -1 0 @ @ @ @ @ 0 @ @ @ ;Hill overlooking path to 2-headed dragon monster30= Hillguy1 orcham @ @ @ @ @ 222125 422266 -1 1.17 @ @ @ "INVITEM_sacredwater,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal" @ @ @ @ @ monster31= Hillguy2 orcbow @ @ @ @ @ 220982 418063 -1 2.2 @ @ @ "INVITEM_sacredwater,INVITEM_IceCrossbow" guard 15000 @ 15000 @ ;On the way to Icelord's monster32= orcpath1 orcham @ @ @ @ @ 229810 459186 -1 2.2 @ @ @ "INVITEM_sacredwater,INVITEM_crystal" @ @ @ @ @ ;3 guys on the way monster33= orcpath2 orcham Path1 @ @ @ @ 225625 467166 -1 2.2 @ @ @ "INVITEM_sacredwater,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal" @ @ @ @ 1.2 monster34= orcpath3 orcbow Path1 @ @ @ @ 224147 471827 -1 1 @ @ @ "INVITEM_IceCrossbow,INVITEM_sacredwater" guard 15000 @ 15000 @ monster35= orcpath4 orcham Path1 @ @ @ @ 229106 470365 -1 -0.2 @ @ @ "INVITEM_sacredwater,INVITEM_crystal" @ @ @ @ 1 ;2bowguys monster36= orcpath5 orcbow Path2 @ @ @ @ 235293 498428 -1 -1.15 @ @ @ INVITEM_IceCrossbow guard 15000 @ 15000 0.9 monster37= orcpath6 orcbow Path2 @ @ @ @ 235794 496912 -1 -1.6 @ @ @ "INVITEM_sacredwater,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_IceCrossbow" guard 15000 @ 15000 @ ;Frost monster herd monster38= fsboys1 frosty fswordboys2 @ @ @ @ 246614 423682 -1 0 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster39= fsboys2 frosty fswordboys2 @ @ @ @ 242022 423818 -1 1.2 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster40= fsboys3 frosty fswordboys2 @ @ @ @ 254630 426214 -1 -0.5 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster41= fsboys4 frosty fswordboys2 @ @ @ @ 252228 415250 -1 -2.6 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster42= fsboys5 frosty fswordboys2 @ @ @ @ 243568 435136 -1 0.5 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster43= fsboys6 frosty fswordboys2 @ @ @ @ 249844 438173 -1 -0.4 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ ;Frost hern near 2-headed dragon monster44= Dfsboys1 frosty fswordboys3 @ @ @ @ 192444 455201 -1 -0.45 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster45= Dfsboys2 frosty fswordboys3 @ @ @ @ 196326 462418 -1 -0.45 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster46= Dfsboys3 frosty fswordboys3 @ @ @ @ 189827 463442 -1 0.45 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster47= Dfsboys4 frosty fswordboys3 @ @ @ @ 191725 465987 -1 -0.24 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster48= Dfsboys5 frosty fswordboys3 @ @ @ @ 188191 471024 -1 -0.7 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ monster49= Dfsboys6 frosty fswordboys3 @ @ @ @ 180688 467002 -1 1.27 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ ;2bowguys near Todd's tower monster50= ToddTower1 orcbow TT1 @ @ @ @ 318387 443502 -1 -2.79 @ @ @ INVITEM_IceCrossbow guard 15000 @ 15000 0.9 monster51= ToddTower2 orcbow TT1 @ @ @ @ 316447 442536 -1 3.02 @ @ @ "INVITEM_sacredwater,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_IceCrossbow" guard 15000 @ 15000 @ Category:KQ8